Red drift
by Inklungs
Summary: Earth, the blue planet is already suffering heavy injuries from its own Kaiju. Till what's beyond in the dark space set its greedy gaze on it too. With plans of its own for the monsters. What if Yancy didn't die all those years ago but rather drifted with something else...
1. Chapter 1

**Please note, I DO NOT OWN ULTRAMAN OR PACIFIC RIM or its contents. So please don't accuse me.**

* * *

It's all coming to an epilogue.

Gruesomely his bones grinded into fine ash into the unforgiving ocean bed against his will. He lay in defeat.

Yancy Becket weakly released a cold chuckle at the déjà vu. His feeble deal with that little devil did not change anything in the inevitable game of checkmate mankind will face in less than a second.

The rather exquisite twilight horizon with several bright stars that casted the ocean and the city beyond, a mixed amber and amethyst ambience did no comfort. His eyes are blurring, the only thing he can see now is the perilous red and black exchange light that signed his death certificate. Its sounds soothing. Instead of an alarm as its usual role, it was a hypnotizing lullaby in a harmonious symphony with the nudge of the winds, droning of waves, gurgles of bubbles.

The sound of Knifehead's awful roar forever faded. Not a speck of dust was different from 7 years ago. When the same nemesis ripped him out of the 'Gipsy Danger.' Leaving the traumatized little Rayleigh. He hated himself for that. He abhorred even more since even in a better 'Jaegar' or maybe a self aware Kaiju. Defeat is still knocking out his teeth effortlessly with each blow.

From this second on, the sun will surely set. But this is not a night every woman, child, old, sick, and anyone will fearlessly sleep upon with a tomorrow. Not even Raleigh. For once it sets this time, Earth will be an ice shard of history.

Humans to them are nothing but pathetic bugs who thought a pocket knife would win against Jason Voorhees. The sole planet in the entire system that supported life will be nothing but a magnifying glass for their destructive, wasteful use at will. Its inhabitants will become worse than slaves in eternal torture, what will be left of their fate is beyond the imaginations of the best horror novelist. Not even the most extremely sadistic scientists will predict it.

"Look." The huge painful voice horned.

Yancy warily looked over as the huge paw trapped the fallen Gipsy Danger. The pilot hanging out as if stuck. Crying desperately in visceral and psychological terror for his companion to get out. Two words were audible from the man's exploded vocal cord. "COME ON!"

"Greeeeaaaat." Yancy chirped through his weak voice. "And exactly what can I do?" He pushed, overtaxing his muscles resulting in a heavy fall again. Yancy gave a grumpy weep as the monster obliterated the robot and the defeated pilot in its shadows. Leaving himself barren and in despair.

His teeth and emotions clattered in deadly frequency, unable to move. The circle is full. Even grimmer at this point.


	2. Atticon Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Pacific Rim or ultraman materials.

* * *

**7 years ago…..2020.**

'Holy…Oh…..Are you fi…The Kaiju now identified as Atticon is attacking-' The stuttering reporter didn't finish before the screen screamed a black and white confusion. A lousy bloke near the corner switched the channel as he cursed.

Another bulk bodied man downed his drink, indulging as the intoxicating liquid washed his throat, entered his blood and killing his senses. He had no recollection of how long he'd been here, a hour, maybe a day. Was this even the first time he ever went to a bar? Did he ever drink alcohol?

The only possession that wasn't ruined unlike his clothing and armor that were as good as toilet paper when he woke, was a silvery dog tag engraved with the name 'Becket. Y' Which he turned and flipped in his hand ritually hoping it's a platinum ticket back to life. Alongside that was a badge of a lady down to some indecent parts. Making him imagine what sort of guy he was. It was covered in black soot. The last item was another dog tag. Its label unreadable as the metal nearly melted out of shape. On it was another name 'Becket' then R or B, he can't decide. Whoever this guy is, is he still alive?

'You know….I never caught your name.' The bartender filled another container trying to hide some disgust at his smell by turning at an angle and shielding her face slightly with her lengthy hair. It was clear she was irritated at least.

Well, it's not his problem that he ended here.

'I'm in the same maze.' He cupped his head. He had no idea of his past as he vainly tried to get his brains to remember the thread of time that's severed. Piercing and slicing into his mind, he could remember the torturing ice of water washing him. He was up on shore, life hanging on some ragged stone till some chubby man found him, offered life saving temperature and contacted medical services. His memories failed. Then relapsed.

The man briefly left him for some problem with his phone device. Never knowing that by the time he came back, Becket would inexplicably be on his feet and marching in a trance with no reason. Offered to take him somewhere, which he tried to refuse but eventually winded up in this place with hostile gazes all around.

But that wasn't the worst. Not only did he suspect who but he now what he is. His head now filled with the sound of flies whipping their wings. A dog whistle even managed to punch him on his knees some time earlier. The transmissions noise from the TV of the noisy football fans was like a thousand daggers to his head. To his amazement, he saw white neon lights flashing off the remote control. Yet when he told everyone, they thought his head was full of crazy ants. The bee swarm of alcoholics already made it tough but these, these tiny senses made it into the bowel of madness.

It was only till very late, that a rude customer, nearly twice as high as himself, launched at the bartender, he didn't even notice the conversation to crisis but found himself suddenly caught the man's hands that was half way of his pocket, before any realization of his actions.

"Errr." Becket whimpered in a petrified tone.

The customer suddenly flashed red in fear and outrage.

Becket slow pulled the man's hand out to reveal a small handcuff. Without warning the man rushed towards Becket quicker than a bulldozer. But Becket was faster as he jerked his knee into the man's Jewels.

The man was unexpectedly resilient and prepared to head butt his enemy but didn't realise that Becket fluidly lifted his muscular army high up then glided behind him like a ballerina, suddenly his face planted hard into the floor, shattering the cartilage in his nose as he felt agonizing pressure that was about to break his elbow and wrist holding the handcuff.

Which was how Becket stopped worrying about memories and settled in his cell.

* * *

Raleigh Becket groggily packed his clothing, luggage and all the silly tasks. It was his last night of his disastrous PPDC career. He and Yance always had been the subject of attention since the start of this trap. While fame and foolish machismo was on the rise, little did Raleigh ever consider or gave any effort on the consequences of the implications of doing such a job. They were essentially selling their lives. Fighting a pointless war. His brother had died for nothing today. Kaiju was still a force as macabre as ever since its emergence. There have been unlikely proposals of the decommissioning of Jaegar project but instead an idea for a protective wall to imprison humanity inside its own home, Raleigh despised the idea since he always had, in his childhood a privilege to travel around, it would be more than a shame for the current generation to impair this freedom to their sons, daughters to grandchildren. Proposal Pacific Wall would be akin to a maximum security prison or a zoo for humans.

The idea was dismissed as soon as words came out of the mouth but the suggestion added oil to the fire burning inside Raleigh. It will never leave him now. Raleigh's body survived the ordeal but the voice of his brother trailing into the unknown, possibly never emerging again, ever. That height, that horrible height would never leave his head for the rest of his life. Like a bullet dislodged in his beating heart, it would continue when he eats, sleeps, and whatever he does.

He tried to think back to their younger years, when Yance and he travelled around the world in his 11th year into this doomed world. The duo would happily pretend to be superheroes to accomplish a task that pitiful pathetic humans like themselves would only dream to boost their egos and not actually dealing with the threat. If he wanted to go back in time, the only thing he wanted was to give himself a hard slap across the cheek.

* * *

"Please forgive me." A small slender man with his face to a screen outside the bars stood with his back to him as he greeted. The clothing was quite dark of an oaky coloration. A black bowler hat perfectly shadowed and oiled his head. A small stream of light revealed the natural silvery hair. Judging from what little physical evidence the man had in the dark shadows, Becket judged him to be fairly elder with a slightly effeminate Japanese accent.

"But just take it regardless. All will be explained." The tone was aristocratic enough to make Becket question how this guy got in jail in the first place. It did however convey a threatening suggestion.

Becket glanced over to the News Broadcast of a huge mass in South Korea. Then glanced back. The Japanese guy or whoever he was, was never there.

Just before his tired vision was about to unfocus and shift away from that shadow, a small red glow stabbed his eyes. He dismissed it as an illusion before something he previously knows in his life formed its structure. In the shape of a yellow finger ring, glowing with the most claret and tranquil ruby he'd ever seen. Attached to the oval gem, a gold carving of a lion's head below it wore the ruby like a crown. The lion's predatory eyes was gave made him unnaturally nervous as its eyes always gazed upon him at every angle. Even as he turned it around so the lion's facing the wall, or put his coat over the ring, the image of that beasty stare can't get out of his eyes. It's still stalking him.


	3. Atticon Part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tsuburaya or Pacific Rim materials**

* * *

"Damn iiiiit!" The pilot of Cherno Alpha cursed in pure bitterness in his semi-conscious state.

Atticon's apparent 'resurrection' left the entire scientific minds of the defense corps completely wordless as if their jaws were stuck to the tables.

Aleksis Kaidonovosky and his wife had defeated this behemoth before but here it is again. Yet he just feels something about it was different.

Another tentacle narrowly whipped the conn pod section of the slow, awkward Jaegar. The pilots can only say it was luck that saved them as the tentacle missed its range which could beat them into gory pulps.

The misty weather wasn't helping at all. Now in near invisibility the Cherno Alpha was a blind drunk trying to knock out a stealthy ninja. The machine can't take it anymore as increasing frequencies of tentacles scored from the mist.

Another 2 blows landed at once, one to the head, another to the feet.

The Jaegar quickly rolled back onto its knees. Its fists crashing on the ground in a human-like display of anger. It readied into a pose to jump but the monster unexpectedly started first, its finishing momentum overwhelming the starting momentum of the heavy machine. In a blur nearly invisible more tentacles covered the heavy machine's torso.

The monster was now much quicker, having reversed the rules of action beats reaction.

Atticon utilized its sheer weight consisting of a globular mass of flesh with no bones, the razor laced suckers on its flexible boneless limbs securing a grip onto the giant. The monster shrieked a high pitched battle roar as it lifted its body slightly up and in less than half of a second, the bird like beaks surrounded by tentacles swooped down along with rows of buzz saws lined with yellow wolf like canines to assist the stabbing jaws by cutting.

Sasha Kodonovosky reeled like a fish on land as her body took heavy punishments of the eternal electric currents swimming violently around her body and almost ordering her fragile heart to stop. She'll fry in a minute. With her husband, to excuse breakfast.

But this was not what she will accept. She's not feeling it's her last day.

Imprisoned in this machine both pilots can't see the outside but they can feel it.

The machine maybe be down and crushed, its pilots nearly electrocuted, the monster suffocating the life support of the massive robot….but it still had the advantage that now it's on the ground, it has plenty of scraps to grab.

Sasha tried with full fury of a primal survival instinct…a rod like object was in her grasp. The strong ferrous arm no need no effort to pull out a road post then implant the metallic conductor to another part of its body so the new circuit is now connected to Atticon, instead of a circle around the pilots.

Out of ingrained instinct, the giant squid like creature jumped itself willingly inches off the machine, its tentacles flailing with raw anger. It's screaming loud enough to shatter sky like a wall of glass.

The Jaegar recovered enough to pick up the crane of a broken lifter, bashing it hard into the monster's flesh as the mega steel crowbar fractured in 2.

Atticon's head fell hard with planet earth. It dragged itself like a mop with the tentacles. Most of its limbs were now severed and crippled by the Alpha with its edged weapons that took off an arm with every toll it took.

It didn't take a biology PhD for Sasha and Aleksis to guess the creature was moaning in defeat.

The couple summoned their machine with a final blow. A huge knife projected out of the machine, the arm retracted behind their head. The Kaidonovoskys, both experienced in brutal combat wasted no time, nor mercy, no hesitation on playing with the beast.

Never did they expect that it was a strategic faint. The longest tentacle quickly swiped up from the floor.

The head of the Jaegar fell to ground as if it was a lose brick. The Jaegar fell onto its back. Leaving the conn pods again at vulnerability.

* * *

"Hey just make a decision will you! We're not for private hire!" The impatient Korean man pointed at the woman with his shovel.

The woman could get his point. She was frozen in an adrenaline attack never felt before all her life. Everything muted. The ear murdering sounds of the monster, heavy artillery, the other's cry for help, her son and husband's frenzied commands and cries. She could understand where the rescuer who was still brave and kind enough to stay at the risk of his life was saying.

This was the first time ever that they are on holiday. It was supposed to be a logical vacation for them to fix up their relationships between each other, not one vacation from a nightmare realm that will never allow them to forget. They had came all the way from Australia to a currently battle ground of unimaginable destruction and this was now her choice. Tom will just never get along with Ben.

With the common news of monsters around everywhere, ever since she was a little kid, her attitude towards any possible chance of death from these things changed from denial, fear, and finally acceptance. Yet she still was afraid. It wasn't all about her. It's about others too.

"Guys just get the kid out! You all heard the man." The rescuer decided. "It's too hard for her but there's no time to hesitate."

This was it, goodbye to her new husband for a son to take care of.


	4. Diversion

**Disclaimer: I don't own ultraman or pacific rim stuffs.**

* * *

Beckett wasn't sure at all on how he got here. One minute he was totally focused on the news screen, after just one blink he was here, in this misty dark place. His clothes were still not completely rid of dampness, they were still tattered.

Beckett strolled around the place in wonder like an idiot. Oblivious to the fact that he bumped into a rescue worker, causing a huge creaking noise above. The rescue worker shoved him violently and cursed at him.

The monster's beak came down once again. It was doom for the couple in the shell. The monster was inches from its killing victory before a blast of fire surrounded it. It was now alight. The mass with no arms hopped up and down in a wild madness as fire broke its organic structure.

"Well. Well. Say hello to their little friends." The pilot amusingly fired, a smirk hidden in a respiratory mask. The task was tedious for any air strikes with both the mist and the range the giant monster could access, meaning any air support will definitely be smacked down like flies. But since the Jaegar took most of the monster's awareness, it allowed the team of the skies to launch a last ditch effort. One that's worth it; it saved 2 pilots.

"I've said, we tried to turn the debris in a circle so it doesn't fall on either one of them but it's just damn impossible. The thing's too big. We can't try to make the long debris break in 2, cause it'll just crush them both. The debris on top is like one seesaw, whichever debris below that's trapping these two you take away, you kill that victim but you save another!" The rescue worker exclaimed.

Becket immediately swore before he could react. A huge explosion sounded in the distance. Shrapnel flew and nearly wounded both the rescue worker and himself. Somehow Becket reacted with unprepared reflex and he caught the man and rolled to the side.

Now the bad news…..the missile set the place alight. They need to do the rescue very quickly.

Becket stood still like a zombie. His mind was full of holes filled with endless questions. Most of all, why was he here? What is he…an amnesiac who just got arrested, supposed to do here?

He wanted to run and just escape this hell but some part of him forbids him to even turn his face.

'Hey!' Becket embarrassingly called to a frustrated rescuer. 'You said this is like some sort of uh—puzzle, that these guys trapped by blocks of debris and above them, the debris is like a seesaw right? That if we get one person out, the other end collapse."

"Wow never expect an American to be so fluent in Korean, and, but anyway, and yes, and you just go, w-we're all need to run before the entire place lights up." The worker was breathless.

_I could-speak-korean?_ Becket questioned in ponderous curiosity. But immediately a hand clutched his lapelled, Becket nearly tried to retaliate with force but the man was simply helping him. 'Com—Come on. Let's go. We're just going to get the boy out. Then we need to go before we're steak. There's nothing possible for the adult.'

'Wait. Wait.' Becket pushed towards the pull but pulled the worker's other shoulder, causing him to turn. 'If the larger debris is a seesaw on top of the 2, can't we rotate it so it doesn't collapse on them.'

'Forget it! Let's go! We've been working for nearly an hour now to do that!' Another less patient man yelled.

'Alright! Okay um. Fine' Becket darted off towards the ruined building. Climbing with stumbles and trips he reached the top pillar and tried to push the debris. The concrete only moving mere inches.

'HEY! STUPID IDIOT! GET DOWN NOW!' The worker's leader, cursed while they conflicted between themselves. Some preferring to leave Becket and the adult man and get the child out. Some simply wanted to wait or maybe join this mysterious American to give it a last attempt.

'I'M THE HIGHEST AUTHORITY HERE! MY TEAM'S WELLBEING IS MY PRIORITY! I ORDER YOU TO GET ONE OUT AND LEAVE RIGHT NOW! I'LL HAVE YOUR JOBS FOR THIS!' One voice yelled.

Surprisingly one was brave enough to disobey and climbed to assist. The hopeless leader could only watch as 2 more shot up. The rest of his team obeyed either out of fear for their own lives, or out of pure order. Shooking his head, the rescue captain yelled viciously at the remaining team to go, before shooting up the building himself to push the debris.

'SIR! You were missing for half an hour!' One worker stated solemnly.

'While you dumb heads are wasting effort-' The captain poured a bucket of lubricant onto the debris's trapped joint.

The captain pushed in coordination with the team, this time the joint moved a few meters. The fire surged closer, some men's face were as white as marble.

"Alright! You guys, just get out! You!" He pointed to Becket.

"Get down and get the boy out if I can't move this rubble in 40 seconds." He bellowed.

The others fled. Becket understood, his eyes narrowing on the crying boy on his side but immediately beamed his eyes on the man trapped underneath the side of his helper.

He shook his head and clenched his teeth. Sacrificing either one of them was not his nature. Not before an attempt to solve the problem before the least of evils. He kept on pushing, even if the fire consumes him.

The captain's eyes viewed with disappointment but wasted no time in pushing again. With a crack the 2 managed to just move the debris a few more meters before it nearly sank with no stable support like a seesaw in another line of collapse to the pair trapped underneath.

Before the debris could collapse it got stuck again.

'GO!' The shriek simply made Becket go down with his knees shaking. He could feel the air getting warm, the vapour in it. Becket could only now save the kid but quickly covered the small figure with his body. The captain did it. The pillar on top collapsed down without injuring any one of the. Except the captain who went down with the fall.

Becket kicked at the rubble with both of his feet while pulling the boy out with both of his hands. Letting the little life slip out of danger. Without the top pillar, the adult easily slipped out himself. The man clutched the boy's little hand and was about to dart off when he put a hand lightly onto Becket's shoulder. To remind him he needs to go.

Becket shoved it away. Giving no glance as the man hesitantly left them for responsibility of his presumed son. He needs to get the captain out. But even if it they both get lost in the fire? Becket cursed, he is ridiculous, and this is madness.

He poured the bucket of liquid onto the fire but only remembered the lubricant was probably oil after he did the action. The blast heightened by more fuel, knocking him back as he rolled on the floor trying to put out a fire on his shirt. He realized the captain was unconscious. He dragged the kind man away from the fire before a flame touched the guys' boots.

* * *

Pentecost. Stacker Pentecost. The Head of Hong Kong Shatterdome spun his pen with careful movement, deeply thinking in consideration over the events. He wasn't comfortable at the least. A monster has been so called 'revived' for reasons unanswerable. Two senior pilots nearly lost if not saved through aid of air support at timely arrival.

Plus there's something in the gut of this near retired combatant, like a knife near his throat that's troubling him. It doesn't feel right. How could a monster just come back like this? What made the monster even faster and agile? All the questions pieced together into a warning that they need to quickly retreat now. There's not even time for them to work out what's terrible, there's only enough time to run. He was certain something not usual will happen. His gut already proved right when the Becket's got their ass wooped so badly that one died, the other was traumatized enough to quit all together. They were his favorites.

He doesn't want it to happen again. His colleagues dismissed it. One of the worst mistakes they learned in a previous encounter between Atticon that killed it but costed them was that the creature could weirdly change its metabolism. In some instances it could boost its metabolism thousands of time higher than a cheetah. Meanwhile it can also lower its metabolism to be so low that it takes a HUGE amount of time to kill it. It could still fight endless for days with fatal injuries. Like some sort of hideous reptile.

He paid a greeting to a hospital hours prior. Just to check on the 2 injured pilot's conditions. Making an educated judgment from his past, the injuires Aleksis and Sasha got warned him to never let recruit anywhere near that undead beast.

Now in front of his work place. He regretted at not telling the other's off for sending young recruits into South Korea, as a training session against what they label as 'weakened' monster of Category III. Nearly the rank of the worst monster the Corps ever experienced.

All of this wasn't troubling him as much as another issue. Since day one, he had been observing and learning about these monsters called 'kaiju' initially, the study convinced him and everyone that the monsters are only animals either by some freak accident of nature, or mutated by pollution to massive scales adapted finely to a specific ecosystem. That they like all other animals are just fighting out of pure nature. Instinct for food, water, space, mating and all those. They are not self aware.

Having fought some of them who were nearly sneaky enough to outsmart humans, his beliefs began to waver. Then the matter only got more complicated as new monsters came back time after time. Also much stronger on a logarithmic scale. The scale is then produced and a new type of natural disaster became the norm. While the scientists themselves had theories, evidence was only restricted to certain locations and no widespread distribution. Thus their theories are not widely published. People never knew why they were facing monsters. They just accepted they are. Including a younger version of Pentecost himself.

Then it got more and more complicated as Pentecost after foolishly and blindly fighting battles began to ask why these animals are always attacking the cities with high population densities when they were supposed to stay in their ecosystems and be the King. In an assignment once, the foolish Pentecost was faced with 2 tiny monsters. He thought these little animals would be fighting each other but that wasn't the case. A sheer outcome that they just 'teamed up' created paranoia in Pentecost. Who now changed to a man that doesn't just 'believe,' he only chooses what makes the most sense too.

The other's dry response was never enough of an explanation. Pentecost now questions a new thing. What if they aren't animals? What if there's something behind it? Something sentient? He knew himself that it was likely paranoia. However, from experience this makes sense and explain tiny details that were consistent with what he was told.

Plus the misty weather of this new 'Atticon II' attack as the new data from the screen now suggests, fueled his fears.

Why was it misty? Coincidence? Or why is it misty now? At a time when multiple published data suggests high private industries producing chemicals that are key components in photochemical smogs? He knew those goes on all the time. Still…not at a high concentration as the data shows.

"I know, I know, but relax man. You've been through battles in all kinds of weather." A recently new member Dr. Gottlieb interrupted his worried trance.

* * *

The barbecued glob continued to swing the unbalanced robots with its last tentacle. Although skillful and sneaky, the monster was weakened to the point where it was unable to struck any of these lesser trained opponents.

With one last roar, the monster collapsed hard. Its job finally over.

The image was filmed with a device strange than man's wildest technology. The frame around it was like a mist and a hole through which multiple dimensions could be accessed. The main point wasn't the defeat of Atticon II but the fruit of the plan as the army of training Jaegars are now condensed into one little section. With them a vast force of the planet's armed population. Now they're all in one piece. It's time to strike.

* * *

Raleigh downed another bottle as he sat in depression opposite the screen. He with the help of his more mature brother always kept enough discipline or what their term of that word is, to control the limit they allow themselves to be under the influence of.

Tonight however, with his brother disappeared, their apartment which they rarely lived in feels utterly empty. The news broadcasted the 'Doom' of a small town in South Korea which he can barely pronounce the name of. It was already quite mind twisting that it was night here while that place was day. It had been a doomsday for him. One which left him to this night while the town was saved back to day.

At the sight of more Jaegar recruitment on news, he threw out his bottle at the screen but it missed a great distance and smashed into the walls, the blunt swing put him down on the floor, his head smacked into the small table on which the beers are set upon.

He rubbed the swollen spheres in his sockets, not feeling soreness as he didn't even bother to turn the light on. The only thing keeping the room from a cave is the TV. The news then shifted to scenes of rescue workers.

Raleigh felt a huge clump of mucus mixed with disgust, self pity and self hatred. He regretted his job, while these rescue workers were doing their best at minimizing casualties, he and Raleigh were swept into a lie to fight, while the fighting created false stupid confidence and one status that could plummet into nothingness, he actually believed that lie. His brother too but through his eyes which Raleigh clearly remembers the image, he knew that in some parts Yancy was only doing the job not only for his own sake but for Raleigh's desires. They all suffered under the non-existent mirage of what surrounds their job.

Raleigh stopped the drinking. It was not helping at all. He wished to re-build. He hated fighting now. For the pointless battles won nothing as the latest reports highlighted the failures of Jaegar project…He wanted to do something else for a change. Maybe to build. To reconcile with today. He doesn't want to destroy things anymore. Monsters, people, buildings, whatever you destroys, in the end the destruction will certainly hit back on you.

In a split moment something on the screen caught his gaze. As the camera flipped through a line of injured rescue workers all with their heavy gears, one somehow Caucasian looking man wear not such uniform. His clothes were tattered and somehow-somehow it was the tattered outfit of a pilot of the Jaegar, not any Jaegar, the Gypsy Dagger for which the brothers piloted together! There was no time to catch the exact details of the man. Raleigh spat. Hating the media for creating more and more misconceptions as propaganda and for now playing a cruel trick on him.

Enough false hope.

* * *

A huge wave emitted from the crack Atticon's body made.

All descended into chaos.

Frenzied hiss of electronic static exchanged between communication devices. The inexperienced Jaegar pilots forced their machines to waver in fear, some tripping themselves like frightened children with no regard to protocols or stress management. The formidable metallic giants are mere pawns, crawling like toddlers.

Some simply went complacent. Falling down like dead statues. Squashing unfortunate humans beneath.

Helicopter's mechanism broke down. The armed dragonflies sinking to the ground with an ear piercing drone, exploding upon impact. Tanks shook with the earthquake, some crashing into each other so violently that the solid cube became wrinkly junks.

The infantry collided with communication breakdown, some banging and punching the radios. Cursing, swearing, and screaming for their machines to come back to life. Refugees shrieked and bumped like balls in a truck as all electronics, mobile phones. Medical devices failed. Wails came as there's nothing doctors can do. Others began a revolt against soldiers, nurses, other refugees, anyone in sight.

Everything is infected by a virus. Chaos.

Pentecost's fears came true. He had this all along. Why didn't he follow his instinct? He walked left to right in panic. Never before was he so desperate. Nearly all the new training recruits were sent on the mission. Along with a reasonable proportion of Asia's military might. They are all in danger.


	5. 1st Drift

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pacific Rim or Ultraman.**

* * *

As if the chaos earlier and fear of everyone leaving him to save 2 people's lives weren't enough, Becket was now exposed to greater perils. With communications destroyed, power supplies down, he could only watch in horror at the TV reports that quickly blanked into waves of black, white and some stripes of color, it hissed the sound of catastrophe.

Everyone suddenly felt naked and bare against the incoming danger. There were order and rescue reliefs before but now, with minimal distance, shielding, protection and preparation, it's every man for him.

Some instinctual part of Becket ordered the fool to get up on his 2 feet. Leave the unconscious 'captain' to his fate, nothing he can do and it's better to live another day and remember who he was rather than die a man with nothing. Another part flared at the thought that if he does this, he is no different to the ruthless Kaiju who follow their instinct. He has some responsibility to make a difference. No matter whom he is, what he has, as a human he has the moral responsibility.

Becket nearly left the Captain. There's something wrong about the man that's conflicting. The guy earlier did nearly order the rescue team away and sacrifice one life for another. Yet he dared to risk his own in the desperate end. That part almost gave Becket enough guilt. Without questioning, Becket had to stay behind and shield the sleeping victim. Or else, he'd be a trampled pancake by the time everyone left.

A huge light lit suddenly, Atticon's useless biomass disintegrated. A drill flew out of the cracks underneath the earth. Several components came out and flew like glistening polished metal plates in the indigo sky. It was beautiful in the display of the sunset but at the same time as deadly and destructive as it was lethal.

The metallic plates rotated several times like planets around a huge central sun of a huge piece. Then a humanoid figure slowly formed around the motion. That of a massive human, a Jaegar like machine foreign and extraterrestrial to man. The 2 antenna glow bright canary yellow, a countdown pattern of rainbows beeping onto its glass like chest.

With no provocation it casually fired a stream of light to a group of fleeing military nearby. The light enough to make everyone shield their eyes before it could cause injury. By the time the light disappeared the field of humans it shot at were mere pile of ash, a shadow of life.

The survival horror caused the frantic screams to raise more in discord and intensity.

Becket helplessly watched on as it fired another ray that cleared the buildings, one that's headed for him straight.

He shielded himself as the ray hit hoping the quickness of execution is not painful. He knew this is it. He should have trusted his gut.

Instead, he only protected his tooth from the fall as he didn't realise the awakened Captain tackled him to the floor.

A timely save. Becket nearly tried to kiss the Captain and hug him to death but quickly regained sanity. The building they were shielded in was gone. Everything in the world was empty on a barren ground of earth.

Two lowly creatures kneeling and lying in front of a gigantic metallic machine thousands of times their size. Only now did the 2 gather the full feel of the power of Kaiju. Like insects the 2 are helpless as another ray is fired.

Both rolled out of the line of attack. Becket fluently and effortlessly to the left. The captain stumbling and collapsing the right.

'Seems like we've no choice.' Becket froze. Size granted the robotic Kaiju range and a giant foot was darkening the sky above as if the monster appeared on top of him. Unmoving.

Time stood still.

'My ability is finite but you can at least give a hand.' The same Japanese senior who was in jail with him appeared again. This provoked more supernatural fear than a sense of being saved. What does this man want?

The man's eyes shone as if he read Becket's thoughts.

'Why not get diggin?' The man held out his hand, revealing a small ring in his palm, the ruby crown and the lion still staring maliciously but a bit more persuasively.

'The freak is that?!" Pentecost exclaimed at the 2 sights in front of him. This will be the weirdest day ever in his whole life. First a robot and UFOs. Then this red light that just appeared out of nowhere. It had enough light to temporarily and briefly blindfold people watching it through a screen. The energy in it was more than just mere vast.

"So not only are we dealing with Kaiju but robotic Kaiju?" One staff exclaimed behind him.

"And what on holy earth is that red thing!?" One other staff exclaimed in fear. Pentecost's work space literally turned from privacy to a room swarming with ants.

The civilians, refugees, remaining authorities cowered as the light of death is now on them. Gradually some of them looked up, encouraging others, more index finger pointed to the shadow of something that saved them. The speed was so quick it was nearly invisible.

A huge noise shattered in the sky, millions of times louder than a super sonic boom, the nearly remaining structures collapsed. Some people knocked straight off their feet. The wave was like an earthquake.

The huge elbow cut into the robot. There's no damage to its unbelievably strong structure but the strike did temporarily put it off balance, stumbling backwards, in that instant, a huge red boot stepped behind the robot, lifted high then reaped the leg of the humanoid robot like a hammer striking a pendulum.

A pair of hands securing a good grip onto the machine, one hand used the advantage of the monster machine's humanoid shape, dug under its jaws and tilted the head. The other hand gripped the arm of the machine tightly to make sure it cannot rotate and retaliate. With the wheel like turn, the red scarlet giant laced with manes in shape of platinum polished horns threw the massive robot down onto its head, ensuring several incapacitations. Bolts of electricity run down the metal junk.

The machine split into the saucers it once were but the giant took advantage of its splitting state, took one of the part swung in smooth athleticism and chucked the part like a discuss into the other splitting parts of the monster.

The explosion was massive, subsequently followed with quakes of the floor. The giant lifted his hands to chest level, pointing at a circular orb of shining blue, the colour of the sky, a white crack of lightning came and the remains of the monster burned to rubbles.

The amazed crowds of civilians were backing off into a fine line where the battlefield and the city split, multiple murmurs came from the civilians. Some were so secure that their tiny murmur would be insignificant to the red, gargantuan entity standing with his, (if it was a he) back to them.

They were mistakenly wrong. 'Monster. Giant. Big. Scary. Saved. Kind. Cruel. Dangerous. Threat. Hospitable.' All voice descriptions of the giant all sensed with unimaginably accurate resolution, the Giant hears every word clearly as if he was just a human besides everyone, in fact he knew perfectly well which individual, specific words are coming from. But he is not a judge.

For whatever they name him, be he a monster, savior, giant, a threat…..it matters none to him. He has a job to do which he just cannot remember.

The crowds jumped back row by row like mouse meets cat as the Giant's head moved downwards in a nod when facing them with his back, as if it was a posture to suggest the heard them all. He abruptly turned. Making everyone collapse to their bottom. Some escaped for their lives needlessly.

Everyone was shocked into absolute silence that even a fly's wings stopped. No vibration. Humans caught the face of the giant. A metallic silver face, with rectangular and sharp features, skinny and high cheeks. A trident crown, a smaller but still blindingly glowing emerald, nose and mouth flat in a solemn neutral expression. Instantly it give off the feel of the face of a security guard. A malicious pair of intensely lit yellow canary, rectangular eyes. Something that one could never forget in their lives.

The giant moved his arm, making more people scream which were only silenced when he revealed it as a salute, 2 fingers slowly coming off his eyebrow. His huge hand slowly, with caring nature put a fist onto the ground near the civilians which many people avoided and established a distance out of fear. Unraveling his hand, the captain stood stunned, fainting before someone caught him.

Everyone's attention was briefly turned to the captain; somehow a minority developed an understanding that this red giant is no foe after all. It didn't matter how big or how scary they look, it matters what they do.

As soon as they looked up, they jumped as the giant's face came nose to nose to the humans. The face was just unbelievably large, larger than the statue of liberty if not a thousand time to scale. Its eyes were somehow more furious. People scurried about as the Giant suddenly picked up the camera from the reporter who willingly bet on his life instead of news. He stood up and angrily threw the camera onto the floor, shattering to pieces. After eyeing the people with his half turned head with a slight resentment that they fear him. The giant full turned. More people ran as his body given a sharp aura of multi-color. He squatted slightly and soared into the air like an arrow the speed of light. In a flash he was gone. At least hundreds of scales faster than any sonic flight during its highest speed, all in a slow take off.

* * *

Flying was something quite amazing and quite hard to describe for Becket. It was more of an expression and spiritual freedom rather than a skill. He suddenly felt no longer under the restriction of gravity, as if he was so light.

Being in this huge body amassed worries and amazement, weird sensations. A man not remembering about his family awakes in a world filled with deadly monsters, beginning a new life. What is happening to him, will something harmful carry on till he dies? What is his condition? Is there a cure? He felt….strange. He was merged with someone else. Broken fragments of consciousness flowed in his own head, memories of other monsters, sometimes near death experience of being sawed in half under a homicidal maniac, losing a team or maybe a family.

The only way to let these clear in his head is to fly as far and high as he can, push to the limits. The blue marble of the planet stood out in the deep absorbing black of space as if it was a rare exquisite marble through his canary eyes.

That wasn't the only vision. He could see the orb as structured and organized. Heat given off could be seen and not felt. Messages, humans communicating between each other both with kind intents of malevolent purposes can be seen and not just heard. Ordinary vision is only one small part of a vast array of the new sense of sight. He could hear the noise of the space, it wasn't silent at all, first of all, the constant droning of the communication of the planet is causing a headache, then some high pitched annoyance elsewhere.

He was immune to the cold temperature and the various radiations that robbed life out here.

There's something amazing about this body. Something….powerful. Something different than a human. "There are things you can't fight—acts of God." A distant memory of someone said. 'When you're in a Jaegar, suddenly…You can win." The voice continued.

"I'm sorry but fighting is not always winning." A familiar voice conveyed. Becket vaguely remembers the elderly man who would just appear in such a strange unnatural way to him in crisis.

"What's your point?!" Becket asked.

"There's always obstacles you can't override. Some natural laws are not meant to be broken. It matters not with victory or loss, the will to fight and challenge yourself matters." The man conveyed. In the blackness and this body, they can't see each other. Though their minds seem to be shared.

"My homeworld was pretty much the same place quite a while ago. Until the catastrophe happened, our choice was to rebuild only to lose our world completely again, I along with an extremely few were the only ones left….."

"Who are you?! And what's your affair with me?!" Becket shot to the point.

"The human mind can only take so much before it shatters; too little and too much information wouldn't make you gain anything. At this point, all I can reveal is that my race had build technology millennia of millions of years more advanced because of age."

"And you are planning some invasion of something?! Under the pretense of some sort of Samaritan?!" Becket was getting paranoid.

"Our technology are quite similar to a technology you have recently built with questionable origin, although we've developed your world's concept of 'drift' to the point of being compatible with almost hosts of any species, it was not perfect as it resulted in damage to both of our minds. Wiping out both of our memories as a result. We can only hope to let time be on our side and regain who we are. Even I can't remember my purpose of visit but one thing I do know is that this Earth is not the Earth of my world. Everything here is foreign at best."

"Oh and one more thing. Humans in the past calls me Reo...pleased to meet you...Yancy Becket...or maybe just Becket for now."


End file.
